Strongest
by Shiranui Amaterasu
Summary: What was Orimura Chifuyu's drive to become the strongest pilot? Was it for fame? For money? Or... for her brother? Is it worth staining her hands in the crimson red of blood?


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

Leaning next to an entrance of an abandoned warehouse, the assault commander raises a hand into the air before the metallic sound of assault rifles being cocked responds in turn. Knowing that his own team is ready, he activates his communication ear piece.

"_This is Alpha team leader, status report."_

"_Bravo team is in position."_

"_Charlie team is in position."_

"_Delta team is in position."_

"_Good. Remember, our main objective is to secure the package, unharmed. Move fast, hit hard and leave no hostiles alive. Winter will be watching over us in the sky. If you encounter any trouble, use the signal beacon. The operation will commence in 0600 sharp."_

Taking his hand off of the communicator, he gestures once more to his squad. In a manner of seconds, a high powered, directed explosive is installed on the door. The special operations team stands by as the commander keeps an eye on his watch.

As soon as the digital display reaches 6:00 am, the explosive ignites. The warehouse's reinforced door is ripped to shreds in an instant, killing several people on the other side of the entrance. Several bursts of gunfire from the members of alpha team ensure that no survivors remain.

Carefully entering the building, the commander orders his men to secure the immediate area. As the shouts of "Clear!" return back to him, he activates his communicator.

"_This is Alpha team leader, area G2 is clear. Status report."_

"_Bravo team, G5 is clear."_

"_Charlie team, G4 is clear."_

"_Delta team, G9 is clear."_

"_Bravo and Charlie team, proceed to area L and search for the package."_

"_Roger."_

"_Roger."_

"_Delta team, continue sweeping area G and eliminate any remaining targets. Alpha team will be sweeping area U."_

"_Roger. Continuing on to area G8- __**BOOOM!**__"_

The commander's muscles tense as the sound of an explosion is heard through both his communicator and his other ear. With a hint of concern in his voice, he attempts to contact Delta team once more.

"_Delta team, do you read me? What is your status?"_

"_-ountered hostile IS! Repeat, encountered hostile-" _The radio transmission cuts off into static.

Cursing silently, the commander can only hope that the last member of the assault squad can reach Delta team in time.

xxxxx

In less than ten seconds, Delta team was practically annihilated.

Without any warning, a 100 mm shell had ripped through a wall and killed four of the special operations members. Heavily injured, Delta leader could only watch in horror as the armoured form of an IS step through the freshly created hole.

In a different setting, the brunette pilot could be described as beautiful, but right here, covered in the dark brown armour of her IS, she might as well be the grim reaper. A sadistic smile appears on her lips as she savours the results of her handy work. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Seems like a few German rats have managed to burrow their way into the base."

Delta leader's communicator suddenly bursts to life._ "Delta team, do you read me? What is your status?" _

Without hesitation, the team leader yells frantically into his ear piece. _"Encountered hostile IS! Repeat, encountered hostile-"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

0.50 calibre bullets viciously pierce the man's skull.

"Tch, what a joke. To think I'm reduced to exterminating vermin like this-" Alarms begin ringing as the woman's IS spat out multiple warnings. "What the-"

Another IS, pure black in colour, bursts from the ceiling. The brown haired pilot barely dodges out of the way as a sword attempts to behead her. Counterattacking with her machinegun, the bullets miss their mark as the black IS jumps into the air to evade.

Finally getting a good look at her opponent, the brunette smirks. "No mistaking it, that's Kurazakura. Finally, a worthy opponent… Come Orimura Chifuyu! Let me taste your blood!"

The Mondo Grosso champion doesn't reply, instead readying her sword by her side.

"Not one to socialize, huh? Well that's fine. Let's talk with our weapons!" A large artillery gun materializes in the brunette's hands and points towards Kurazakura.

At least, where the Kurazakura used to be.

"Eh?" Her eyes wildly scan the empty space where the black IS seemingly vanished. Suddenly, a quiet voice, tone as cold as the arctic, appears from behind her.

"You talk too much."

_CLANG!_

The artillery cannon clatters against the ground as the arms holding it are severed from the brunette's body. Soon after, soul wrenching screams mix with the blaring of alarms from the IS's life support, creating a chorus befitting of hell.

Without a care, Chifuyu steps onto the ever growing pool of blood. With one thrust of Yukihira, the screams come to an end.

"_It's finished."_

"…_Are Delta Team…?"_

"_Dead."_

"…_Shame… They were good men… We've cleared the rest of area G and L. The package is secure."_

"_Where?"_

"_Storage room in L3."_

"_I'll be there immediately."_

"_My men will stand by then."_

xxxxx

As she said, Chifuyu arrived outside the storage room in an instant. The armed men guarding the door made way for the world champion pilot as she pried the door from its hinges.

Inside the cramped, dark room, a young boy sat on the floor, hugging his legs against his body. Chifuyu's frosty eyes melted, revealing a warmth that only one person in the world had ever witnessed. "Ichika!"

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee…?" The little boy's innocent eyes stare at his sister in disbelief before bursting in tears. Mindful of the armour she's wearing, Chifuyu carefully embraces her crying little brother. The terrified boy in turn holds onto her like a lifeline, burying himself against the unarmoured portion of her chest.

"Chifuyu-nee! I-I was so s-scared! Those b-bad men h-hit me and l-locked me inside t-this dark room! Th-they said th-that you wouldn't b-be coming. T-that they would h-hurt you as well!"

"Sssshh Ichika. I'm here now. Your Chifuyu-nee beat up all the bad guys. Everything is going to be all right."

"R-really?"

"Really. See? Not a scratch on me. Nee-san is the strongest after all."

The raven haired boy looks up at his sister in amazement before hugging her again. "Mn! Chifuyu-nee is the strongest!"

The shock from the kidnapping finally kicks in, and before long Ichika is sleeping soundly, cradled in his sisters arms. Rocking her arms gently, the older sister bends down and plants a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

'_For you Ichika, I will continue being the strongest. Even if I need to dye Yukihira in crimson. Even if my soul is damned to hell. As long as you're safe, I will be content.'_

Glancing towards the Alpha leader, Chifuyu bows slightly in gratitude. "Thank you for your country's assistance and my condolences for your dead. Please tell your superiors that I will contact them soon as per our agreement."

* * *

AN: Wrote this story since I've been having trouble progressing with IS: Resolve. The idea formed after watching one too many action movies and recalling that the kidnapping event in IS wasn't fully elaborated on. I fully expect that I butchered all the military protocols, so please don't judge me too harshly on that...

For those interested, the current word count progress on Resolve is 4,321 words (Wow didn't even notice that till now...). It's been slow going since the chapter is completely original material but hopefully I can speed up soon and get it out next weekend.

Hope you enjoy this oneshot!


End file.
